Goodbye
by mandancie
Summary: Dean rushing into things has its consequences. Please read and review!


**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural.**

**A special thanks to Er-BearG32 for beta'ing my story**

**Tag: Season 9x13 _"The Purge"_**

**Summary: Dean rushing into things has its consequences.**

**A/N: This has been screwing around in my head every since the last episode. The way things have been going between Sam and Dean have really been breaking my heart. So this, I guess, just had to be written. Please don't hate me too much. **

**Goodbye**

Sam and Dean walked into the diner.

"What are we doing here?"

"Just sit down."

They walked towards the back of the diner. Sam sat down, Dean across from him.

"Okay, Dean," Sam said. "Why are we here?"

"I wanted to talk to you."

"We could have done that at the bunker. We didn't need to come here." Sam slouched back in the booth.

"Sammy," Dean sighed. "Can you just humor me please?"

Sam sat back up in the booth. "Alright, fine. What is it, Dean?"

"I thought about what you said. I thought long and hard. And I've come to a realization..."

"Can I get you fellas anything," the waitress came up to the table.

Dean looked up at the waitress. Sam thought he saw Dean with pure disgust with her. Sam started to get nervous now. What is it that he wants to talk about?

"Can you give us a minute, please," Dean rudely said to her.

She was taken aback to the harshness of his voice but quickly walked away.

"Dean," Sam scolded. "What was that for?"

"Sam, shut up!" Dean berated.

Sam sat back as if slapped across the face. Now Sam was really worrying what was wrong with Dean.

Dean looked at his brother. It was a piercing stare that Sam felt like he was looking into his soul. Sam began to feel uneasy under his big brother's scrutiny stare.

"Dean," Sam quietly said. "What's going on?"

Dean, still not moving his eyes from Sam, gripped his forearm where the Mark of Cain was. Dean looked at his brother. Studying him, as if this would be the last time he would see him. And it would be. Dean wanted to remember his baby brother. Everything. Because after today, if he wanted Sam to stay alive it was going to be the last time he would ever see him.

EARLIER

Dean stood in the kitchen staring at the doorway after his brother left just minutes before. Dumbstruck. He couldn't believe what he just heard come out of his baby brother's mouth. The same brother that he would die for. That he did die for. That he sacrificed his entire life for. The one that he put before any other. Sam just told him he wouldn't save him.

Dean's cell phone rang bringing him out of his thoughts.

He walked over to the phone and picked it up.

"Hello."

"Hello, squirrel."

"Where are you? Did you get it?"

"I love you, too. I'm fine by the way."

"I'm not in the mood, Crowley."

"Fine. I got it. You have to meet me."

"Where are you?"

_0000_0000_0000_0000_000_

The phone call ended. Dean looked at his phone and walked out of the kitchen. He decided to go ahead and meet Crowley at his designated place. Walking out of the bunker, Dean passed Sam's room. The door was closed. Dean stopped at the door. He put his hand on the knob. He was battling with himself if he was going to open it, but decided against it.

Dean left the bunker and met up with Crowley.

_-0000_0000_0000_0000_0000_

Dean got out of the car. Crowley was standing on the bridge under a street light. Dean walked over to him.

"Wonderful night isn't it," Crowley said.

"Where is it," Dean said.

"You know your conversational skills are really lacking."

"I really don't have time for this," Dean started to turn away.

"Alright," Crowley said pulling the weapon out of his coat.

Dean looked at the weapon in Crowley's hand.

"So," Dean asked walking closer to Crowley. "That's it."

"Yes, this is it."

Dean held out his hand for it.

"Ah-ah-ah," Crowley pulled the weapon just out of Dean's reach. "There is one more snag."

"What?" Dean was growing more and more impatient.

"Once you take this weapon, there's a little catch that you need to know about."

"Okay," Dean braced himself. "What's the catch?"

"Walk away from Sam."

"What! What are you talking about?"

"You do know the story of Cain, right?"

"Yeah. So?"

"Well, since you took the Mark of Cain, in order for this to truly work for you, you must kill your brother."

Dean was about to protest that, but was cut off.

"I know," Crowley interjected. "Brother bond. Yada yada. Blah blah. So to make this easier on you, you need to walk away. The longer you are with your brother while you have this, the more the urge will be to kill your brother."

Dean's heart plummeted in his stomach. What did he just do? What did he agree to?

NOW

"Dean," Sam said. "What's going on?"

"I'm leaving."

"Again? Dean. Come on." Sam exacerbated out. "Leaving. Staying. What the hell?" Sam shook his head and put his head down.

What happened next happened in such a flash that Sam didn't even register what was going on until the knife was at his throat.

Dean with quick speed, reached across the table, gripped Sam's collar with one hand and pulled out his knife from his back pocket with the other hand and pressed it against his brother's throat.

Dean leaned into Sam's ear.

"Listen to me, and listen good," Dean whispered. "You're going to have to trust me. I have to leave. If I don't, I won't be responsible for what happens next. I know this seems weird but I can't stay around you any more." Tears pricked the back of Sam's eyes. "I know with what is going on, you wouldn't save me, and that's fine. I'm not angry. But like it or not I will always save you."

Sam tried to get out of the grip but Dean pulled in closer. Sam's stomach was aching against the table. The knife, Sam can feel it poking his skin, hard. His heart was beating out of his chest. He can feel his pulse beating against the knife.

"Sam, don't. Listen, and you won't get hurt. I don't want to hurt you. Now the longer I'm here the more I will hurt you, so let me finish what I'm gonna say and I'm leaving."

As much as Dean has had protecting Sam ingrained in him, Sam has had trusting Dean's word ingrained in him. If Dean says don't move, Sam automatically stops.

"Now the mark that I took, the longer I am with you, I will kill you. I can't let that happen. If that means that I walk this world alone, then so be it. You said that you wouldn't save me, then I am going to hold you to that. When I leave here, do not come looking for me. Don't call me. I know it doesn't look like I am protecting you, but I am. You have no idea the struggle that I am having not killing you now. So, I brought you here to say goodbye."

Dean let go of Sam and pushed him back into the back of the booth. Sam looked around the diner. He was almost surprised that no one seemed to even witness what was happening. Sam looked at his brother and was shocked to see the tears streaming down his face. Dean dropped the knife on the table in front of Sam, got out of the booth and walked out.

Dumbstruck, Sam just sat there wondering what just happened. As he sat there, Sam could hear the rumbling of the Impala in the background driving off.

Sam just sat there in the diner thinking about what Dean just said. What did he just do? He never meant to run Dean off with that. He just wanted Dean to hurt a little. Not run off.

Sam just sat there.

**THE END**

**A/N: I know it's not a happy ending, but the last few episodes haven't had happy endings as well. Please don't hate me too much. I am not sure if I will come back to this or not. Let me know what you think; come back or leave alone. You decide.**

**As always please leave a review.**

**Many hugs and kisses**

**Mandancie :)**

_**Please follow my Mandancie page on Facebook. **_


End file.
